


欲断魂

by yoyolanda



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyolanda/pseuds/yoyolanda





	欲断魂

如果没有队员递上来青团，易烊千玺简直要忘了今天是清明节。当然，家中无近丧，清明节对他而言好像只是一个符号。他咬了一口青团，清苦黏糯的外皮里竟然包着甜丝丝的槐花馅料。几乎是条件反射般地，千玺要在淘宝上下单两份，一份寄回家、一份寄给他。

清明节就从来没有艳阳高照。在北京淡淡一层阴云笼罩的苍穹下，易烊千玺赶一早的航班。尽管在飞机上小憩了一会儿，但走下舷梯时脑子还是昏昏沉沉的。

易烊千玺是个慢热的人，尽管《这就是街舞》是个熟悉的节目。第一期录制还是要看完所有舞者的表演，累还好说、焦灼明显更为磨人。千玺觉得自己一年之中好像没怎么成长，舞者热忱的目光还是会使自己心软，队长舞蹈秀的时候还是要矛盾地一边尽可能全身心投入放轻松、一边告诫自己不要太飘了，在发现有趣的事情后迫不及待地想告诉对方。

王俊凯也一直在纳闷，他明明不是个喜欢被别人依赖的人。但他看着手机上时常闪烁的光标，心里也被填得满满的。  
J：[图片] 今年战队的毛巾  
J：给你寄了一盒青团，从选手那儿尝到的，味道还不错。  
J：[自拍] 这是这次的造型，是不是特帅??!!  
K：帅不帅我不敢恭维，味道倒是最好的。

王俊凯对着千玺发来的白眼表情包笑了，半露出了虎牙。自己像个什么呢，像智能的文件传输助手？他渐渐地越来越熟悉千玺，知道他最近在听什么样的歌、爱看什么样的文章、学业和工作进入了哪个阶段、游戏打到了哪个段位 留下了哪些“全场最佳”。

好像无时不刻都在意自己形象的帅傻子，在守望先锋里也爱玩带着牛仔帽的酷毙“麦爹”；难得的休息时间里爱听迷离又前卫、冷淡又深情的郭顶；劲歌热舞的他也醉心于小情调的jazz；读完现实主义小说后会难以自拔，读了《许三观卖血记》后还要接着读《冬泳》。

两个人共处的机会不多，清明假期里安排满了行程，压得人喘不上气。王俊凯周四下班回家后已经很晚了，没想到卧室的灯还亮着——他的小朋友来找他了。

王俊凯小心翼翼地去卫生间洗漱后蹑手蹑脚地走进卧室。易烊千玺正侧卧在床上，手里还拿着看到一半的杂志。暖橘色的灯光柔和地洒在千玺的身上，他正安稳地睡着：眉头舒展、呼吸平稳，乖巧得像只小绵羊。悄悄撤走他怀里的杂志，小凯卧到千玺的身后，打算轻轻地环抱住他。没想到尽可能轻柔的动作还是吵醒了熟睡的宝贝儿，千玺翻了个身，稳稳落进了小凯的怀里。

香玉在怀，王俊凯哪能坐怀不乱。他忍不住吻上面前可人儿的唇，柔软真实的触感一下子袭来，小凯不禁眯起眼、动情地吸吮着唇珠。千玺睡眼惺忪，口腔里充满了薄荷味牙膏清爽的味道，他也怯怯地伸出舌尖、想和情侣的唇舌纠缠在一起。王俊凯顺势也把手伸进了千玺的衣摆里，贴着皮肤细细抚摸。千玺好不容易才推开这个绵长的吻，“我还要赶明儿一早的飞机呢。”王俊凯把头埋到千玺的的肩上，撒娇地哄骗着“你不用动嘛易易，不会累的。”温热的鼻息铺洒在锁骨上，勾得人痒痒的。

进入的过程实在是折磨人，千玺已经痛得完全清醒，身上也出了层薄薄的汗。但全部进入后无与伦比的充实感也让他忍不住喟叹，后穴的褶皱被撑开，塞得严严实实，后背也被王俊凯牢牢地抱着。千玺舒服得抬臀弓腰，想和他的爱人贴得更近。王俊凯却仿佛得到邀请，开始不断挺动腰肢，一下一下忠实地开疆拓土。胳膊也使劲儿箍着怀里的人，想把他揉碎在自己的怀里。连绵不断的酥麻感袭来，千玺本能地仰起头，露出精致的喉结。喉结更紧接着一沉，挤出了细细碎碎的呻吟。  
“小凯...”千玺动情地呼唤着，呼吸急促。快感在腹部越积越多，为了喷薄而出，他甚至扭动腰肢迎合着王俊凯。  
“嗯啊！”高潮来势汹汹，意识一下子脱缰，精液悉数交代进了爱人手中。  
此时外面下起了小雨，水滴落在阳台上、扑到窗户上发出淅淅沥沥的声响。  
后穴依然紧紧地吸附着，后面的人还在不知疲倦的顶弄。微锁的眉头泄露了他也正享受着极致的快感。

是这样的欲断魂。


End file.
